Weekly Featured Story
Category:Weekly Featured Stories Each week the moderator staff chooses to highlight a recent story that stands out among the hundreds on the wiki. If you wish to suggest a story to be featured, e-mail ERWiki AT gmail.com. ---- Previous Featured Stories *''Week of 03/18/08'' - Such a Waste, by Bhasu *''Week of 03/11/08'' - First Step in the Door, by Golth *''Week of 02/26/08'' - Symphony of a Nameless Blade, by Aaryn *''Week of 02/19/08'' - Nailing It, by Frelle *''Week of 11/27/07'' - Put One Under Your Pillow, by Soubrette *''Week of 11/20/07'' - Hallows End in Alterac Valley, by Cogitatus *''Week of 11/13/07'' - Lucky Krelle, by Krelle *''Week of 11/06/07'' - The Sword Codex: Part 1, by Jordis *''Week of 10/30/07'' - One Mind, One Heart, Two Tigers: A Wedding Story, by the Gray Tiger Tong *''Week of 10/23/07'' - Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey, by Archin and Co. *''Week of 10/16/07'' - Dirty Deeds, by Avalbane *''Week of 10/9/07'' - Meeting With the Consortium, by Shame *''Week of 09/25/07'' - True Love, by Tonoone *''Week of 09/18/07'' - Rather Be, by Soubrette *''Week of 09/11/07'' - Blades Edge, by Soloria *''Week of 08/04/07'' - Krixx and his Demons, by Krixx *''Week of 08/01/07'' - Focus Shall Not Fail, by Saidivh Bedwyr *''Week of 07/03/07'' - Reversal of Fortune, by Taijiang *''Week of 06/26/07'' - The Stillwell Girl, by Silverdawn *''Week of 06/19/07'' - The Kelimorien, by Kelith *''Week of 06/12/07'' - Rainsong, by Rapha *''Week of 06/05/07'' - Old Habits Die Hard, by Kaeyll *''Week of 05/29/07'' - Strands of the Weave: A Witch's Journey, by Remia *''Week of 05/22/07'' - A Dreamer's Inner Jungle, by Viridia *''Week of 05/15/07'' - Tapicerías Apasionadas: The First Tapestry, by Cyntia & Oliverio *''Week of 05/08/07'' - Operation: Steal the Silver, Give Them Back the Moon: Part 3, by Krelle, Tellas, Kayce, and Korttie *''Week of 05/01/07'' - Power and Suffering, by Hathgrimm *''Week of 04/24/07'' - Molten Core Kindergarten Style, by Kopfjagger *''Week of 04/17/07'' - New Adventures of Stamp, by Stamp *''Week of 04/10/07'' - Taught by a Master, by Tylun *''Week of 04/03/07'' - Release the Hound, by Eggbowl *''Week of 03/27/07'' - A Night at the Lake, by Bonnyjune *''Week of 03/20/07'' - The End of Yodavi, by Yodavi *''Week of 03/13/07'' - None assigned *''Week of 03/06/07'' - Scarlet Blood, by Sigmar *''Week of 02/27/07'' - Attack of the Killer Marmot, by PeeJee *''Week of 02/20/07'' - Rainsong, by Rapha *''Week of 02/13/07'' - Eversong Infiltration, by Nihlaan *''Week of 02/06/07'' - Dealings with the Dervish, by Apis *''Week of 01/30/07'' - Walkabout, by Zytar *''Week of 01/23/07'' - Krelle the Fearless, by Krelle *''Week of 01/16/07'' - A Dream of the Past, by Merlet *''Week of 01/09/07'' - Flash Stories *''Week of 01/02/07'' - Bombing Test, by Jezzrunka *''Week of 12/26/06'' - The Misborn Grimtotem, by Ptesan-Wi *''Week of 12/19/06'' - Krain v. Silverdawn, by Krain *''Week of 12/12/06'' - Emissary, by Ogden and Sullindil *''Week of 12/05/06'' - Inside the Belly of the Beast, by Kirtash *''Week of 11/27/06'' - The Ghouls, by Razas *''Week of 11/20/06'' - If You Come to a Fork in the Soul... Take It, by Symphora and Melitta *''Week of 11/13/06'' - The Breaking, by Niain Featured Story Award Emblem